confederacy_of_independent_systemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilramos Libkath
'Gilramos Libkath '''was a conniving male Neimoidian, with an unusually deep voice and wearing an enlarged miter, who served as an assistant and Contract-Scribe to Viceroy Nute Gunray in the Trade Federation. Following his exile to the sun-scorched world of Tatooine in the Outer Rim, he built up his own small criminal business, using a group of kidnapped children to steal from Jabba Desiljic Tiure. Setting himself as an arms dealer, selling weapons to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Libkath gained the Hutt crime lord's unwanted attention, which led to a price being put on his head in 22 BBY, which brought bounty hunters Durge and Boba Fett on his trail. Biography Gilramos Libkath was a male Neimoidian, a Near-Duros species that hailed from the planet of Neimoidia in the Colonies Regions of the galaxy. In the last decades of the Galactic Republic, Libkath came to be affiliated with the Trade Federation, a Neimoidian-dominated trade conglomerate and megacorporation, serving as an assistant and Contract-Scribe to its leader, the Viceroy Nute Gunray. For unspecified reasons, Libkath was exiled from his homeworld and, by 27 BBY, he lived on the desert world of Tatooine in the Outer Rim Territories. Despite his eviction, the Contract-Scribe retained connections with the Federation. On Tatooine, Gilramos Libkath became a minor personality in the underworld of Mos Espa, one of the planet's expansive and well-known spaceports. The Neimoidian would kidnap younglings and street urchins whom he called his "children." In exchange for a roof over their heads and protection against the gangsters, "Master Libkath" forced the younglings to steal for him. He kept them under control using devices implanted in their hands that released toxins in the body if the children left the planet. Those who failed Libkath or refused to obey him were sold as slaves or indentured servants. One of its little victims was Ygabba, the daughter of the Tatooinian chef Gab'borah Hise. Libkath even went as far as to steal weapons and spice shipments from Jabba Desilijic Tiure, the Hutt crime lord of Tatooine, that he would sell to his old friends and connections left in the Trade Federation. By that time, the Federation had joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a rising movement that advocated the secession of worlds from the Galactic Republic. Using the opportunity, the Neimoidian set himself up as a small crime lord and arms dealer, selling weapons to the Separatist Alliance, Such bold actions earned Libkath the Jabba's ire. In 22 BBY, intent on getting rid of the Neimoidian busybody, Jabba sicced two bounty hunters on Libkath: a young Human named Boba Fett and the Confederacy-aligned Gen'Dai Durge. "The Master" was well-protected, however, rarely appearing in person and instead communicating with his thieving children via holographic transmissions. He also owned a personal complement of B1 battle droids, from his tenure in the Federation, to take care of potential attackers. The bounty hunters, despite attempting to kill one another every step of the way, managed to discover the Neimoidian's hideout. They caught Libkath off guard and cornered him in the hull of a heavily damaged Theed cruiser. Fett then smashed Libkath in the head twice with a brick before swooping in and stealing his miter. When Libkath tried to flee, Durge shot a crate of weapons, provoking an explosion that blew up the Neimoidian's lair. "The Master" and all of his attending battle droids perished in the blaze, while Fett successuflly escaped the burning hideout in the derelict Theed cruiser, taking the enslaved children with him. The Neimoidian's miter was given to Jabba as a proof that he was dead. Jabba then unceremoniously dropped the miter in a fire, letting the flames destroy the last trace of Gilramos Libkath for good. Discrepancies The character of Gilramos Libkath was originally intended to be the Neimoidian seen with Nute Gunray on Geonosis in ''Attack of the Clones and in CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition in Star Wars Insider 71. He was named after costume supervisor Gillian Libbert and production controller Kathryn Ramos. Libkath was also identified by name in Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary.11 However, the published version of the Attack of the Clones script attributed Libkath's dialogue lines to Lott Dod, a character who had appeared in Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace, a fact reinforced by the film's credits. Still, the Neimoidian shown in Attack of the Clones neither resembled or sounded like Dod. The official explanation by Lucasfilm Ltd. was that Lott Dod's original mask had been lost between the two movies and his character was attributed Daultay Dofine's mask instead. At the end of the day, despite his previous identification as Gilramos Libkath, it has since been firmly established that the Neimoidian with Gunray at Geonosis was indeed Lott Dod. With the release of Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, the mislabeled picture showing the two Neimoidians together was altered to reflect the change. Nonetheless, that retcon did not stop Gilramos Libkath from being established as a different character in Boba Fett: Hunted, the fourth book in a series of young reader novels that chronicled the adventures of a young Boba Fett. Appearances * Boba Fett: Hunted (First appearance) * Boba Fett: A New Threat (mentioned only) Sources * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary (Identified later as Lott Dod) * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Reader's Companion Category:Crime lords Category:Arms dealers Category:Trade Federation members Category:Slavers Category:Neimoidians Category:Clerical workers and assistants Category:Males